hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Cleopatra 2525
Cleopatra 2525 was a science fiction television series that ran from January 17, 2000 – March 5, 2001. It aired back to back with sibling show Jack of All Trades, in order to fill the time slot that was made empty when finished. After Jack was cancelled, the show was expanded from a 30-minute runtime to a 60-minute runtime, but Cleopatra was cancelled itself after the second season wrapped. Synopsis When complications arise during her breast augmentation surgery, 20th-century exotic dancer Cleo (Jennifer Sky) is put into suspended animation. Waking 525 years in the future, Cleo joins two women in their fight against the Baileys, armed flying machines who now control Earth's surface. Her team leader, Hel (Gina Torres), is commanded by a mysterious female entity called "Voice", who relays orders via a communications implant under Hel's left ear. Voice controls many other teams and gives them their orders in a similar fashion, in effect forming a resistance to the Baileys, with their ultimate goal to retake the Earth's surface. Their final team member is Sarge (Victoria Pratt), whose sister belongs to a cult that regards the Baileys with reverence and willingly sacrifices themselves to them. Humanity has moved underground and built a complex of elaborate shafts and tunnels created by the "shaft builders" to survive the Bailey menace. Cleo (pictured above on the right) wows the 26th century denizens with her philosophical sayings (many of which come from 20th century popular culture). Together, the three women keep hope alive, seek to reclaim the Earth and look ahead to humankind's rebirth. Shared Cast * Jennifer Sky as Cleopatra, or "Cleo" * Gina Torres as Helen, or "Hel" * Victoria Pratt as Sarge (née Rose) * Patrick Kake as Mauser * Elizabeth Hawthorne as The Voice * Danielle Cormack as Raina * Joel Tobeck as Creegan * Stacey Edgar as Lara * Stephen Lovatt as Schrager * Mark Ferguson as Confessor * Colin Moy as Quint * Paolo Rotondo as Porter Main antagonists Creegan: A brilliant, dangerous and psychotic scientist, he lacks any scruples and has a vendetta against Voice, whom he claims to know. His methods are massively destructive and he is the team's most frequent enemy. Hel has a personal stake in bringing him to justice, as he's responsible for her family's death. His unusual taste in clothing— dressing like an evil-looking circus clown, complete with white face — shows a dangerous psychosis, though there is in fact a practical reason for the make-up. He is actually Dr. George Bailey, the creator of the Baileys, and the former lover of Voice. He's still in love with Voice but his psyche has completely snapped. He didn't program the Baileys to betray humanity, but agrees with his creation's logic. Raina: A dangerous psychic and former Voice team member. Though she only appears in three episodes she is considered one of the more memorable villains. Her favorite trick was to make people see friends as enemies and vice versa. The girls disarmed her powers the first time around, but this drove her to come after them again in an effort to regain her powers by having an implant chip imbedded in her brain. Baileys: The Bailey units are enormous, heavily weaponized flying robots. They have taken over the surface, forcing humans underground. They will usually attack humans on sight. Although most assume they are alien life-forms from another planet, they were in fact manufactured around the turn of the 22nd century as environmental maintenance robots.. Their name comes from Dr. George Bailey, their creator. Cleopatra once developed a psychic connection with a Bailey and tried to use it to the team's advantage. Betrayers: Betrayers are dangerous robotic enforcers who kidnap people, assimilate their every detail, and then kill them, becoming a perfect clone. They are devoid of emotions and are unrelenting, taking massive damage. Guns are built into their arms, their eyes fire optical blasts, they can regenerate and have highly sensitive scanners. They also possess their human counterparts' memories. Mauser is a Betrayer who has been pacified so as not to be a threat to the team, and does not use his abilities very often. cleopatra-2525-6.jpg|Victoria Pratt (Cyane I), Gina Torres (Nebula), and Jeniffer Sky (Amarice), as Sarge, Hel and Cleo in Cleopatra 2525 wallpaper_sarge01.jpg|Victoria Pratt (Cyane I) as Sarge (or Rose) wallpaper_sarge02.jpg|Victoria Pratt (Cyane I) as Sarge (or Rose) wallpaper_hel01.jpg|Gina Torres (Nebula) as Hel (or Helen) wallpaper_hel02.jpg|Gina Torres (Cleopatra) as Hel (or Helen) wallpaper_cleo01.jpg|Jennifer Sky (Amarice) as Cleo (or Cleopatra) wallpaper_cleo02.jpg|Jennifer Sky (Amarice) as Cleo (or Cleopatra) wallpaper_group02.jpg cleopatra2525trio.jpg Category:Related productions